ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kumogakure: Training Room 1 - 2/14/13
Participants Light, Kohaku, Minoru, Tsuki, Kova Training RP LightFang: -Light would be sitting on the edge of the pond in the middle of the training area of Kumogakure. His legs dangling into the water peacefully. He received a message this morning to continue his training in the lightning release jutsu Electromagnetic Murder. Light was a bit hesitant to start training as he would keep looking at his right hand. the burn marks had subsided but he still remembers vividly the pain he felt when he over exerted the jutsu on himself. Light would sigh and lay back on the grass looking up at the sky. His Kumo headband gleaming in the sunlight and the loose fabric of his Ranton clan jacket being played with by the wind. He sat there wondering if he should get up and train or just skip a day.- Mindfang: Minoru trudged lightly toward the training grounds a look of utter dread spread across her face. She groans as she gets there. She gazes around the training feild and and slowly drifts away from the one male that had been there training., setting herself up in a corner she removes her jacket and yawns tossing it aside. She stretches lightly and cracks her back. Denkou barks at her pretty much telling her to stop being lazy and she rolls her eyes every so slightly. She started walking and Denkou bark at her once more she growled and nodded a looked down at him. "If I am working out, so are you..." She chuckles down at him and he just lets out a soft gruff. Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~ "Speed training" Tsuki repeatedly murmured this to herself as her legs carried her to a familiar place. She felt the air as it sweeps her hair, soothing herself. She then saw Light as she approached the place...she taught she would greet him but she hesitated seeing that he was kind of like meditating.She also took note of the familiar girls' prescence. She then let her eyes wander around the area to look for a spot where she could train to improve her speed, as what her sensei told her. She then caught sight of the hill sloping quite higher than the training grounds' area with a shrine standing at the middle. She walked towards it as she raised her arms up above her head stretching them and barely kicking her legs as she steps. Once she reached the shrine, she then performed the basic stretching needed to avoid unwanted muscle strain. She did jumping jacks and several reach ups and some bending while humming to herself~ Yakovak: -Kova would sigh and strain to stretch his arms out, looking at them as his whole body was covered in bandaging. He let out a large yawn as he drew closer to the training grounds, rubbing his dark and tired eyes from staying up to late."Hooray for.. uhh the Second day.." He said to himself as he thought of the training he had to do, picking up his speed slightly. As Koa grew near to the training ground he would see a few other genin there, one was the guy he considered his best friend, Light, and then there were two other women that he was not sure he had met before. With a slight smile Kova would yell out to Light, "Hey Light!! How is your hand doing man?!" Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would sigh as i was walking with kovu to the training grounds and I would arrive at the training grounds and I would notice a group of people training. I would recongize some of the people, two were from the day before because they were training and the others I haven't met before. I would arrive and notice an Inuzuka girl. LightFang: -Light was deep in thought that he couldn't hear Kova when he spoke out and he didn't notice all the other genin that had shown up. Light would stand up and walk out onto the water. He figured he needed to learn better chakra control to effectively use this jutsu. He was already above average at chakra manipulation this was evident by him not even having to think about walking on water to do it but, he could be better. While standing on the water he would also pull his hands up int the proper hand seals, Boar - Ram - Snake - Horse - Dragon. He would outstrech his hand toward a large boulder in the center of the pond and say alloud "Electromagnetic Murder!" His hand would become alive with sparks that would fall from his hand and fizzle out instantly. He was a bit relieved that it didnt electricute him but also disapointed that it didnt work.- Mindfang: *She breathed in lightly and let out a loud sigh as she begun to stretch out her legs. She stood bent over as bent to the left the the right. Lazily she bent her leg back and took her arm pulling it back lightly, she does this with both of them. She finishes her training exercises and starts to jog around the training ground. Her ninken follows next to her as she moved. She honestly didnt want to even bother with such a aggravating task but she knew if she were to become a great ninja that she would have to do this.* Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~ Tsuki then stood up feeling all stretched and warmed up as she looked at the blue sky seeming to encourage her to do her best. She then went into the shrine's stairs placing her right foot on the first step than her left foot on the grassy ground, she would then alternately let her right and left foot exchange positions making her jog on a fixed spot while. She did this for 3 16counts and then paused as she took a rest bending her waist from side to side. She then looked around the Shrine's area. "Hmm...I think i would Jog around the shrine for 5 times, Stretch and then jog around the whole training area 2 times" She thought to herself and that she did~ Yakovak: -Kova would smile and move into an area that was inbetween Both Light and the girls, fishing for the scroll that was lying in his left pocket. He searched for a few seconds until he got his hand on the scroll, smiling and opening up what he thought was the scroll, blushing quickly as he stuffed it back into his pocket. "Well Well.. uhh Wrong pocket..." Kova would say to himself as he started to reach in his other pocket, grabbing the real scroll and opening it up to read it- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would arrive at a tree that is in the training grounds and I would take out my kunai and make an X on it and then put my bag down and Kovu walks to sit on it and I would stretch my arms and legs."Ok day 6 of the passing fang this time i will aim to do that training" I would say as I get on all fours to do the four legged techinique and then dig my claws into the ground and jump and spin and attempt to spin higher than usual but i slam into the ground. LightFang: -Light wouldn't let his failure make him hesitate anymore now that he knew he could do it without being electrocuted. Light would pull his hands up and form the hand seals, Boar, Ram, Snake, Horse, Dragon, once more focusing his chakra to his right hand, also keeping enough dispercing from his feet to keep him afloat. Light would outstrech his hand and try to perform Elecromagnetic Murder once more. This time his hand would seem to glow in the dark aura of his chakra. He had forgot to apply the nature to his chakra this time. He held his head in his hands wondering how he could forget that important step but shook it off and moved on.- Mindfang: *Minoru huffed and stopped lightly as she took a break, she plopped on the ground and took a five minute break, she yawned loudly and looked over at Denden(nickname) and chuckles lightly. "Come on we only got a little bit to go DenDen". He barked at showing he was all ready to go and she nodded. She began to run faster, the sweat ran from her cheeks down her neck as she moved. Her body had begun to ache ever so slightly as she moved but she couldn't give up. She'd look like a loser. As she begun to get exhausted she slowed down her pace to a jogging speed. Her eyes trailed to the others as she ran past them as she past them her eyes became focused and once Minoru felt ready she begun to run again.* Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~As Tsuki jogged around, She took in a lot of the places' details including the genin's training along with her. "Hmm...Light is pretty serious. huff huff...i wonder what are the names of the others here." She thought as she passed by faces and not noticing a rock on her way, dropped flat on her face. She slowly got up her face all red up to the roots of her face hoping that no one noticed. She then continued with her jogging looking at the two other people with dogs and smiling at the thought of how cute dogs really are and wonders what advantages they bring, until she reached the shrine again and began stretching~ Yakovak: -Kova would smile to himself as he started to read the scroll, understanding it a slight bit more than yesterday. He then looked over and saw one of the girls fall onto her face and turn red, making him chuckle quietly to himself. He would then place the scroll about one foot away from him, staring at it intently as he began making the hand seals Ram ~> Dog ~> Snake. "Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!!" Kova would say as he tried to bring his jutsu to fruition, managing to only shake a few pebbels around his feet, making him blush slightly and sigh a slight bit- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would get up and brush myself off and notice a big drill hole in the ground."Is this my power" I would think to myself then I would look at the X on the tree. I would jump back dig my claws into the ground again and jump and spin at 35 mph and this time I would drill almost straight through the tree and I hit the X exactly on the marker. I would jump back and see the tree was almost falling and I would jump and spin at 35 mph and this time I would drill straight through the tree and it falls down. LightFang: -Light was beginning to get tired of the constant strain on his chakra so he decided to move. He walked off of the pond and over onto a clearer part of the feild. He thought he would give it one more go and raised his hands again. He formed the hand seals Boar- Ram- Snake- Horse- Dragon and focused his chakra into his right hand once more. He make sure to add his nature this time and his hand lit up brightly producing many sparks that rained down from his hand to the ground and fizzling out. Light smilled as he notice he was making distinct progress in the jutsu Electromagnetic Murder.- Mindfang: She ran back to where she had put her jacket and began to jog in place, doing light stretches in between each set. She yawns as she did this. Her eyes gazed over at DenDen who had fallen asleep on her jacket. Minoru chuckles and begins doing push ups. Her arms had begun to get strained from all this work along with her legs. "Just...a little bit more..." she said in between breaths. She yawns after doing a set of 30 pushups and lays flat on the ground.* Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~Tsuki was now sweating all over and is feeling kinda heavy as she reached the shrine again completing her second jog. She then sat on the ground and did reaches. She then stood up again and picked a certain straight patch within the training grounds to do several sprints~ Yakovak: -Kova thought to himself slightly and wondered what would happen if he tapped into the darker side of his personality for this jutsu he was learning, closing his eyes Kova would try and force himself to become afraid. He would sigh as his attempt was futile and decided to try the jutsu again. He said "Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!!" and performed the seals Ram ~> Dog ~> Snake, managing to crack the ground slightly. Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would jump out of the way before the tree falls down and I would take out my kunai again and make an X on the second tree and get into position by digging my claws into the ground and jump and spin at 40mph and drill straight through the second tree making it fall and I would still be spinning and I would make a giant hole into the third tree and I would jump back and get in position and jump and spin at 45 mph and go straight through the third tree making it fall down."Two trees with two strikes I'm getting strong" I would say to myself as the trees would fall shaking the ground. LightFang: -Light would take a deep breath and dust off his shirt and pants. He decided it was about time to call it a day. At that moment his stomache would growl and he would change his mind thinking he needed to eat. He would leave the training area for the day and head off to the local Kumogakure resteraunt.- Mindfang: *She stretched lazily and picked up Denkou and let out a loud yawn.* "Ya hungry boy?" *She asked as she held him in her arms. Denkou lifted his head and barked as he wagged his tail. She smiles and nods lightly and decides to go to the Barbeque restruant in town as Minoru left her stomach had begun to growl loudly and she with shakey sore legs hobbled ot the Restrurant. Guest_ZzZm00nZzz: ~After satisfying herself with some sprints and jogs, she decided to call it a day. She began wiping her sweat with a towel, did a few stretches and smiled to herself inhaling a nice huff of cool air which made her feel instantly rejuvenated. She then skipped down the shrine. "Hmm...i think im going to buy some noodles and head for bed" She said to herself~ Yakovak: -Kova would walk over to his scroll and pick it up, slightly frustrated that he got nearly nothing done. As he stretched again he noticed that his gut was also starting to growl. "Well Well now, seems like its time for food" He said to himself as he mozied off to the resteraunt while shoving the scroll into his pocket- Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns: I would then put my kunai away being satisfied for the day and completely exhausted."Using both the Four Legged Technique and The Passing Fang at once really drains ya" I would say as I grab my bag and Kovu at the same time and Kovu would rustle his way to my head and my stomach would growl. I would then walk towards the resturant. Category:Kumogakure RP 207